


The Ears Have It

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha favorite Jensen body part are Jensen's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ears Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Drabble-fest: Love: Prompt 01:03

If Misha thinks about it, which he does when not thinking about how to rile up his minons, he would have to say that his favorite Jensen body part is Jensen's ears. Of course Jensen's lips are perfect for kissing and his elbow is always fun to lick, but it's the ears that have the real character. The right one is slightly longer that the left one and the left one has a small brown freckle on it that just begs to be nibbled on.

Misha hums as sucks in Jensen's earlobe and Jensen laughs. Yep, definitely his favorite part.


End file.
